


Воля вечности

by Alre_Snow, WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Черный волк на белом снегу. Предательская натура Хаоса. Путь, начертанный алым. Несокрушимая воля. // Абаддон и его глубокий внутренний мир, таймлайн падения Кадии





	Воля вечности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Will of Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724570) by [Wecanhaveallthree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wecanhaveallthree/pseuds/Wecanhaveallthree). 



Незнакомая луна висит над головой, полная, раздувшаяся. Звезды перешептываются, словно нетерпеливые зрители.

Воздух — прозрачный, холодный и ломкий. Снег глубок, и станет только глубже; уже сейчас через сугробы тяжело пробираться, несмотря на широкую грудь и длинные ноги. Бесконечность неповторимых снежинок сыплется на лохматую черную шерсть, чтобы тут же упасть, когда их стряхнут, и растаять в бесформенную слякоть. Исполосованная шрамами морда поворачивается влево и вправо, и краем глаза он замечает тени ветвей, что содрогаются, будто висельники, под медленно крепчающим ветром. За стволами дубов бродят безымянные, вполовину проявленные существа, привлеченные искрой блуждающей души.

Лес и снег. Этот лес стар. Это остров, остов, основа — он был здесь прежде, чем волк был рожден, прежде раскола, прежде падения, прежде машин, прежде затмения. Когда он исчезнет, будет мертв, похоронен, пожран, когда сама его суть развеется среди голодных звезд, лес по-прежнему будет здесь.

Человек мог бы вести войну с этого плацдарма. Мог бы превратить его в крепость, командный центр, планетарный узел, космический порт, ступень в завоеваниях. Человек мог бы стать королем.

Но волк — не человек. Волку ни к чему венцы и троны.

Он пробивается через снежные заносы. Сугробы возвышаются на его пути, пытаются заставить его свернуть на более легкие тропы. Ветви цепляются за его шкуру скрюченными пальцами, вырывая клочья меха и плоти. Вскоре волк уже оставляет за собой алый путь. Создания, что крадутся за ним, пройдут по кровавым следам, и охоте их уже не станут преградой те препятствия, которые он одолел. Он направляет кинжал, движущийся к его собственному сердцу.

Для чего? В чем смысл? Он должен бы знать о них. Но значит ли это, что он бежит от них? Делает ли он это, чтобы чуть дольше сохранить те обрывки души, что еще остались у него?

Нет. Его путь всегда был иным. В дни прежде жертвы волк был создан, чтобы быть сильнее, чем его создатели. Он должен был убивать непобедимых, выдерживать невозможное, принести труп галактики к ногам своего хозяина. И вот, смотрите: он убивал божков и королей, он пережил разрушения и апокалипсис, он испробовал кровь из яремной вены вселенной. Он был создан, чтобы стать столь многим, и во всем этом он — триумф. Триумф.

Он пробивает плечом сугробы, что пытаются погрести его под собой. Снова и снова он восстает из этих бледных могил, задыхаясь, хватая ртом воздух, режущий горло холодным острым льдом. Каждый раз он поднимает морду к луне и воет, бросая вызов.

Каждый раз ответ всё ближе.

Когда он достигает поляны, то падает в снег на брюхо, тяжело дыша.

Ждали ли они его, или он выследил их? Они предпочли бы первое. Они никогда не признали бы второе. Вопрос не имеет значения: это — их царство, и пожелай они на самом деле — волк никогда не нашел бы дороги сюда, но остался бы растянутым среди сотен световых лет, в бесконечной агонии, пока им насыщались бы обитатели этого царства. Он был бы уничтожен до последнего атома, или же воссоздан в форме мучительной и ложной, или — хуже всего — не изменился бы вовсе и навсегда был бы обречен думать о том, какую ловушку они оставили в его плоти.

Деревья сдвигаются ближе, их ветви затихают, напряженно вслушиваясь в слова-не-слова.

По ту сторону черноты ждут четверо других волков.

Один, слева — чудовище с проплешинами в шерсти и открытыми ранами. Кости торчат из них, пугающим контрастом с белизной снега. Справа стоит прямая его противоположность — зверь, чья шкура выглядит неестественно гладкой и чистой, мерцая светом обманных звезд. Многое в этом существе — ложь, и хотя оно держится высокомерно, но всё же то и дело косит одним из ослепительных глаз на третьего зверя, лишенного шерсти и кожи, который, на расстоянии в несколько футов, отзывается рычанием.

Последний из четырех не выходит из тени, остается размытым силуэтом за деревьями. У него две головы. Одна из них постоянно смеется.

Они — не стая. Каждый готов наброситься на другого в любой удобный момент — и, во временах прошедших и временах грядущих, они сделают это. Они будут рычать и скалиться, кусать и убивать ради малейшего преимущества. Но есть кое-что, чего желают они все. Есть одна вещь — и только одна — что способна сделать этот хаос неделимым. Это выдает их: неотъемлемая черта богов и тиранов. Их истинная суть. Их власть. Их голод. Достаточно лишь посмотреть на тот пир, что они приготовили.

Они отступают на шаг, другой, позволяя черному волку пройти по избранному ими пути — между ними.

Но это — их ошибка. Как и всегда. Сын — не отец. Волк — не человек.

Черный волк взлетает в прыжке — быстрее взгляда, быстрее мысли, быстрее, чем намерение может проявиться и быть узнано. Его челюсти распахнуты, пожелтевшие клыки ищут горло ближайшего создания лжи — и находят, и оно кричит от страха в его зубах, и мощные мышцы сжимаются...

_Посмейте лишь отвернуться от меня, о божественные — у меня найдется острие для каждой из ваших спин._

...на пустоте.

Он поднимается, пошатываясь, на две ноги — вместо четырех — и на мгновение чувствует пустоту внутри, прежде чем привычная тяжесть искусственной гравитации и запах рециркулированного воздуха вновь возвращают его в реальность. Нет больше никакого снега, никаких деревьев, никакой свободы — треск когитаторов и реплики команды стратегиума окружают его, как только лопается пузырь варп-перехода. Он — единственный, кто вернулся прежде, чем рабы трупа-Императора завершили свою стратагему. Остальные воины, взятые им на Кадию, теперь разъяты на мельчайшие части, рассыпаны, будто осколки сна, по запятнанной атмосфера мира-крепости и по волнам варпа.

Одной рукой он касается раны, оставленной девой Императора и ее пылающим мечом. Там, внизу, она горела очищающим огнем, выжигала темные энергии, что связывали и пронизывали его плоть. Подобной боли он не испытывал за многие тысячи лет. Она вызвала воспоминание, похороненное уже давно: о том, как один волк напал на другого — и та рана загноилась, став причиной падения всего, что было некогда обещано.

Вернулись и другие чувства — эхо гневных волн, бьющихся о песчаный берег. Но есть и привкус победы — _их_ победы. Эта резня, эти эмоции умирающих напитали _их_ вдоволь. Если он сосредоточится, он может уловить осколок _их_ титанических мыслей.

Он видит это. Миры-крепости, обращающиеся против своих создателей. Миллионы, разбивающиеся о них, вакханалию убийства, Око, голодное и не способное насытиться никогда. Жернова, что перемалывают людей и страдания, и неумолчный смех жаждущих богов.

 _Они_ довольны этим Крестовым походом. _Они_ облизывают губы и думают о грядущих войнах, пока Империум заваливает миры Кадии свежим мясом, пока растет счет смертей. Новая кормушка.

Это безвыходное, грозящее затянуться надолго противостояние хорошо послужит Темным Богам.

Но для волка договор ничего не значит.

Он отдает приказы. Он чувствует внимание сил за пределами понимания, и он не знает — о, как он хотел бы знать — что, если это и есть крючок, застрявший в его плоти, смертельная приманка; что, если всё это — часть некоего необъятного замысла, и в самом ли деле его выбор принадлежит ему? Его создали спарившиеся между собой люди на разрушенном мире. Его создали вновь — ученые и кузнецы генов.. И, возможно, он был уже — прежде и после — превращен в смертное орудие сил варпа, марионетку, чьи нити туго натянуты, марширующую к назначенному концу, подобно солдатам или ангелам.

Но это не имеет значения. Неважно, какие черные обещания они шепчут, что приказывает ему остановиться, что подталкивает дальше — всё не имеет значения. И никогда не имело.

Снаружи, в пустоте космоса, плазменные двигатели освещают погребальную кавалькаду обломков, окружающих «Волю вечности» — древнее оружие, разбитое на орбите прежде, чем успело применить свою истинную разрушительную мощь. Зловещее око, пронзенное восемью копьями, пристально смотрит на серо-голубую сферу Кадии, пока скоординированная сеть тяжелых грузовиков и фрегатов толкает огромный остов от инерции орбиты к столкновению с миром-крепостью внизу.

Сосуд темного вина был откупорен, и наполнена была чаша, сделанная из величественного, незрячего черепа Хоруса Луперкаля — из костей, вырванных из умирающей плоти поверженного клона примарха, созданного Фабием Байлом.

И когда Чернокаменная крепость рухнула, разбивая Кадианские Врата, когда он в последний раз смотрел на одну из великих цепей, что сковывали его, Абаддон Осквернитель пил, отмечая гибель одного древнего врага останками другого.

Он смеялся громко.

Боги молчали.


End file.
